Secretive
by pretty in orange
Summary: Yuri! Tatsuki returns from trying to make a life away from Karakura for four years with a son. But when she does, Orihime has a five year old daughter. Why has her best friend kept such secrets from her? TatsuHime. T mostly for mild swearing.


A/N: This is my first real attempt at yuri, so gentle constructive criticism is appreciated greatly. Special thanks goes out to The Rish for helping me pick this from the giant list. Thank you, Rish!

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. I make no profit from this.

* * *

Tatsuki dropped her bags in front of Orihime's door, ringing the doorbell. Her four-year-old son, Hiromasa clung to her pant leg, the result of a failed relationship, but Tatsuki's world all the same.

"Coming!" Orihime's voice was hushed, though the enthusiasm wasn't hidden at all. She opened the door and smiled at Tatsuki, then at Hiromasa. "Tatsuki! It's been years!" She grinned at her best friend. "And this must be Hiromasa! Nice to meet you!"

"So you're Aunt Orihime?" Hiromasa asked, eyeing her face. "Mommy said you were really pretty. She wasn't wrong."

Orihime laughed. "Your Mother is never wrong, Hiromasa." Reaching over, she grabbed two of the suitcases. "We need to be quiet, alright?" When Hiromasa and Tatsuki nodded, though Tatsuki had a slightly confused look on her face, Orihime smiled. Tatsuki knew that Orihime had said she had something to tell her... but...

"Mommy!" A small, orange haired girl who looked just like a little Orihime walked out, attaching herself to her Mother's leg.

Tatsuki tried to push down the aggravation that came up with not being told about something so important. _Not in front of the children._ "How old is she? What's her name?"

Looking at the tiny mini-me of Orihime, there were no features that said who her father could be. She looked just like her Mother, down to the very tint of her eyes and the exact shade of her hair, even the shape of her face.

"Sayo Inoue..." Orihime leaned over, scooping up her daughter. "And she's five." That hit home with Tatsuki. That meant that Orihime would've had to be pregnant when she left. Why didn't she tell her? Who was there for her when she needed someone? And who was this little girl's father and where was he?

"We'll talk about this when we get the kids settled." Tatsuki fought to keep her voice even. "Is there somewhere they can play for a while?" Hiromasa was still clinging to her leg, but she knew from experience that he'd settle in within a few minutes once she pried him off of her.

"The living room. We'll talk in the kitchen." Orihime started towards the living room, carrying Sayo.

"Come on." Tatsuki gently pried her son off of her pant leg – a lesser Mom would be angry, but she loved Hiromasa too much to care that he was wrinkling her clothes and pulling her pants down – and carried him out to the living room.

When the children had settled down with a few toys, Tatsuki and Orihime stepped into the kitchen, shutting the door.

"Don't yell!" Orihime danced out of Tatsuki's reach, fearing the smacks upside the head of childhood. Instead Tatsuki leaned on the counter, trying to take deep breaths.

"Where is her father?" Tatsuki asked softly. If anyone she knew had left Orihime, she would kill them barehanded. "Did he leave you?"

"No... The feeling was pretty mutual." Orihime looked down, smiling softly. "But it's ok, we manage. It's not a big deal at all."

"Who is her father?" Tatsuki had calmed a little, if at all. "Ichigo?" Deep breaths, she told herself. Some guy didn't leave Orihime; it was mutual. When Orihime shook her head, Tatsuki frowned. "Uryu?" Another head shake. "Chad?" Another. "Who?"

"That's not important." Orihime wrapped her arms around Tatsuki's neck in a hug. "I'm just happy that you're here. I missed you so much."

Tatsuki couldn't resist, even though she was frustrated and sweaty and a little angry, she hugged back. Orihime was far too important not to. All those feelings, being eighteen and in love with her best friend, came rushing back and Tatsuki bit her lip. Orihime didn't like girls, not like that. So why would she even let those feelings back in?

"Do you want a shower or something while I watch the kids?" Orihime was holding on still, and- was she snuggling up to Tatsuki? - No, she couldn't be.

"You can handle the kids?" Tatsuki gently eased herself back away from Orihime. It was a bad idea to let that hug linger too long. "Hiromasa can be a handful." Not really, but occasionally he did things to get the situation out of hand. It was a game; he was far beyond his years in manipulation.

"Tatsuki, I have a daughter. I can handle your son for thirty minutes while you shower." Orihime gave her an enthusiastic, but tired smile. "Don't you trust me?"

_More than anything. _Tatsuki thought. "Alright, I'll get some clothes and get in the shower then." She couldn't take it; she gave Orihime one last hug. "Did he hurt you?" She whispered in her ear.

"Huh, who?" Orihime wriggled out of her grip.

"Whoever left you." Tatsuki shook her head. "Because if he did, I will find him and kill him with my bare hands."

Orihime laughed. "You're being silly. Go take a shower."

That was what Tatsuki did, but she couldn't help wondering. Did Orihime's vague answer mean something?

* * *

A/N: Tell me what you think, please and thank you.


End file.
